A Song For You
by Chunderima23
Summary: Midorima Shintaro, a handsome and famous musician & Kuroko Tetsuya, an aspiring composer and an ordinary guy met together and fell in love through music. Kuroko no Basket/Midorima x Kuroko/ AU, Might change the rating later on if our roleplay progresses into more.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

 _This is a Midorima x Kuroko fanfiction me and my friend Tetsu Tsubaki Kuroko made and we based it in our on going roleplay on facebook._

 _We are still going to edit our work since we only copied and pasted our roleplay through here so please be patient with some or most of our errors and we will be happy to receive a constructive criticism about it._

 _Thank you and enjoy!_

The entertainment news on the television flashes on his eyes as his name Midorima Shintaro appeared below the screen. It was about him coming home from France after a big concert in there.

Midorima Shintaro, 23 years old; a prodigal son of two doctors; A handsome genius when it comes to classical instruments and music and now a big hit in music & entertainment industries in the entire Asia and some parts of the Europe was swarmed by the media as he stepped out of the airport. He missed being home in Japan and he felt happy /although not showing it/ once the plane passed the border. Right now, after passing the reporters and cameramen, he's currently sitting inside the limousine with one hand under his cheek while his elbow was supporting it. His eyes were bored as he watches the news on the screen.  
Although he may appear as a cold and stern one, he loves making music with passion. With the support of his family and some friends behind him, he can easily shrug off some growing problems and scandals when it comes to his 'love life' when there is not. Some actresses just quickly jumps on his skin whenever they feel like it or they are just doing it for their statuses and popularity. Despite being so popular, Midorima also feels lonely. Like he wanted someone beside him. Who thinks and feels the same way like him. The one who also enjoys music like him. He lets out a sigh and just turned the small tv off and just stared out of the window.  
After a fifteen minute drive from the airport to a five star hotel, Midorima quickly passes the entrance then to the elevator up to where his suite was since the media wasn't stopping until they got some news. It irks him off. Why can't they just leave him alone for one minute? He thought. His manager gave him an update that he will have a two days off so he can enjoy his freedom now which was a relief. He wanted to be out and act like a normal being with no cameras following him around. With no one to tell him what to do with his life. He stayed in his suite for an hour while lazing on his bed until he got an idea. He wore a rather simple clothing like a shirt plus a black hoodie accompanied by jeans and black and white sneakers. He also took a grey beanie to cover his green locks before he made his way out of the hotel stealthily so he can roam around the streets of Tokyo in the early evening. Midorima smiled once he was able to get out by himself and no one was able to recognize who he was.

Sitting in the park close to the hotel that had just been ransacked by paparazzi and fans, Kuroko rolled his eyes feeling sorry for the poor person being surrounded. He didn't like the idea of being surrounded by people who only knew him because of the big name and not much else.

Average was the best way to describe the blue haired male, everything he did or had done in his life was average. He was an average musician who didn't get any notice thanks to his lack of s presence but it never stopped him from continuing what he loved so much, he loved to make up songs that were partially about his life but mostly made up on the spot.

Every day Kuroko had a routine of sitting in the park with his guitar and a music book with a pencil attached. Would spend a few hours coming up with some lyrics and notes even though he knew nobody would care.

Deciding he might as well play what he got he put the sheet music in a suitable place and then placed his guitar in his lap and started to play what he had, a few people walked past but nobody seemed to stop and watch but that made it much easier for Kuroko to get into his music more.

Not long after starting Kuroko had finished what he had written he put the guitar down and sighed not knowing how to progress with his little song.

Midorima never had such moments like this ever since he become popular. To be free even for just a while. He was also happy at the same time because no matter how much he gazes to other people, they couldn't tell it's him. To be not followed by annoying paparazzis and even stalkers.  
He places both of his hands inside his jean's pocket as he strolled around just near the hotel since there were boutiques, shops, food stalls around. There was even a park just a few blocks away from where he was. As he stopped by in a music shop with his eyes darted over the displays in the window, he heard a tune that was playing somewhere around him. Despite being surrounded by loud honking cars and people chatting around, he was able to hear this faint sound yet he can still pick up the tune. A beautiful tune to be exact. His ears followed the sound on where could be the main source until he stopped in the park. Midorima spotted a teal haired person just a few meters away from him. The certain person was playing a guitar yet it was producing such beautiful tune. Midorima was captivated. He thought it was a female at first because he looked like one from afar but as he approached the person, he was wrong.

After spending a few moments just getting lost in his head Kuroko picked up his book and started to write again and every so often would rub out notes and replace them and hum it out loud to see if it sounded alright then would repeat the process until it actually sounded right and fit with the rest of the song and then would move onto the next part.  
It was a slow process, but Kuroko had a lot of time on his hands so he really didn't mind it, it killed his time and he enjoyed just getting lost in the music even if nobody would ever listen to his song. Still getting lost in his own world Kuroko didn't notice the looming figure of the tall male until he looked on the ground and noticed a shadow that wasn't moving.  
Slowly the small male turned his head to look at the much taller male and blinked a few times, the face seemed familiar but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. "Um... Hello?" He said and closed his book and naturally went to put his hand on his guitar, it was a natural case for him to go and keep his guitar safe as it was his treasure and didn't want it to be taken.

His mouth went agape from being caught. Honestly, he didn't intend to 'stalk' the person who was making the sound but finding the person up close and learning he's a guy, he still felt flustered for no reason at all. His gaze, there was something in it. Those blue orbs looking at him as if it's full of mystery. This must be mysterious person he just had encountered. But surprisingly, he wasn't found out who he was. Or maybe he wasn't that really popular at all. "O-Oh... I am sorry for disrupting your peace but- I just heard a nice sound and I found out it was your playing." Midorima said in a honest manner. Despite having a tall and lean stature, the guy in front of him was rather small. A petite guy who's filled with mysteries as what he thought. But his mysterious aura captivated him. He wasn't sure but he suddenly felt like he was a huge fan of his playing

This guy was a bit weird... That's all Kuroko could think after watching the person for a few moments, he was even getting flustered? Kuroko had definitely caught him without realising it. "Oh, thank you. It's nothing special just something i started a week ago" Kuroko said and opened his book and went to the right page and showed it to the man. "Have we met before?" He asked then stood up and noticed there was quiet a distance in height between them, it sure did suck being so small. "Your face seems familiar to me..." Kuroko trailed off from speaking and kept looking at the others face trying to figure out where he knew him from, was it from school? No... busker? no, tv? actually it might have been.

Midorima gulped, feeling nervous from the sudden question. Ah. He was popular indeed and for one second he doubted it when he was wrong. What should he say? Should he just tell him the truth or not? If he does, would this guy scream out his name and let the people hear that the great Midorima Shintaro is at the park at the moment? If he learned it's him, would he keep his silence? He wasn't sure. Just by looking at the teal haired male, he wasn't sure of what he was thinking. Nor he could read his expression. Though he got to admit that up close, this guy seems good looking. Not just good looking but an adorable one. To think that he's thinking something like that was so out of him. But that wasn't the issue because right now, the smaller male is asking him if why he is familiar. "...Err..."

Seen as he wasn't getting much of a reply he might as well just leave it, the taller of the pair didn't have to answer his question if he didn't want too. "You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable" kuroko said and then went and sat back down and patted next to him. "Shall i play for you? You said you heard the song but i can play it for you where you can properly hear it" kuroko said then picked up his guitar and placed it on his lap. It was nice for someone to stop and appreciate his music. Kuroko looked again at the male and looked closely then let his lips drop apart, the pin had dropped. "You're Midorima Shintarou, aren't you?"

Midorima thought that the smaller male would just drop the topic off as he sat and played the guitar once again. As much as he wanted to secure his situation right now, he couldn't help but get enchanted at the composed song of the teal haired male. He should be popular as he is. Not just as an entertainer like him but he can make it as a composer. But the moment only went in a few minutes until the smaller of the two spoke causing his body to stiff from the words he said. "H-H-How did you know? I was able to get out without being noticed." He madly stuttered and now he is looking like a fool.

"Midorima-San has a very unique face shape" Kuroko said then went back and played his guitar not completely bothered that he was meeting the famous Musician. "It's nice to meet you Midorima-San" he said politely as he played then stopped and held his hand out for the other "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, an average guitar player and composer" he muttered the last bit, he felt a bit awkward now playing, his music wasn't great and he had heard how good the other was at playing, well if Midorima had gotten good of course he would be famous. It was nice seeing how Midorima wasn't always so composed and could actually get flustered.

It was so surprising for Midorima. This lad Kuroko Tetsuya didn't even scandalize his presence for everyone to hear and he even introduced himself. He must be a rare being with the same likes as he has that made him feel attracted to him. Wait-attracted? He thought before shaking his head. "N-Nice to meet you too, Kuroko Tetsuya... Average you say?" He asked before sitting beside the smaller male and then continued, "I don't think that is an average composer's work of art." He said in a matter of fact. He was starting to get so curious about this guy when he just met him out of the blue. Like he wanted to know everything about him. He's full of mystery indeed. It was also a bit bolder of him to sit beside Kuroko with no permission at all.

Kuroko watched as Midorima sat down next to him without feeling awkward which was nice. "Would Midorima-San play it?" He decided to ask, it was always nice to hear compliments but it meant a lot to him that Midorima liked his song. "Does Midorima-San enjoy bring s famous musician?" Kuroko had mixed opinions on whether he would like the fame or not, he doubted Midorima got his own space and time to just walk around. He actually felt sorry for the musician. Actually getting to look at Midorima he found the he was actually quiet handsome and had a nice face shape and eyes.

He raises his one brow in curiosity as Kuroko asked him if he can play the guitar. Of course he can. He wasn't called a musical genius for being able to play five instruments such as guitar, bass, violin, drums and piano which is his forte. He even produced lots of songs without using autotunes and just pure instruments. "Sure... Here.." Midorima said as he took the guitar from Kuroko as he played one of his compositions that is Maigo no Kokoro(Uta No Prince OST guitar version) as he hummed the lyrics. Most of his compositions were rather made by his brain and not by his heart. He made them with no feelings at all yet the people loves it. He wanted to create something that will struck the hearts of the listeners. Maybe Kuroko might be able to help due to the fact that he was enchanted by his music. 

Kuroko blinked and kept his mouth closed, it seemed he had been mistaken but he wasn't going to complain he got to hear the great Midorima play, but it felt like he was missing the most important part of playing an instrument. "Midorima-San isn't feeling the song" he said once Midorima had finished the song and while he enjoyed it he wasn't as emotionally connected as he hoped he would."if Midorima-San learnt to feel his songs not just play them he will enjoy playing a lot more" Kuroko always felt with his heart when he played, he couldn't play a song without feeling even when he played small parts when he started to make the song.

Midorima was struck by Kuroko's words. He was right. And that what he was thinking ever since. To find someone who has passion in music than those who just make it with no feelings at all. "You know, you caught my interest.. All my life I just play and play. Write new songs but I can't hardly feel anything on it yet it came out good for most listeners. It upsets me because there's no spark in it and people only cared for my popularity than my songs. Like there was no meaning in it. But you- you are thinking the same as me.. And I am glad..." Midorima honestly said but on his last sentence, he was about to say he was glad that he met Kuroko.

Wasn't it just common sense to have feelings in the music? It makes it much more enjoyable when playing the songs, and it can be quiet mesmerizing watching a musician so into their song and being in their own world. "We are artists after all, i'm glad we're the same Midorima-san." Kuroko was thinking how he could help Midorima and then his song came to his head. "Why don't you try and play my song? And instead of trying to be a crowd pleaser, think of if Midorima-san is enjoying playing it" Kuroko said then got his book and put it on his new songs page and handed the book over. "I would really appreciate it if Midorima-san played my song" 

"Would that be alright if I play it? It's your song after all." He said and feeling a little flustered due to the fact that the other male was making him play his song that is so great in ears. What would happened if he messed up? That would be humiliating indeed. But wait-is he doing this just to have an opportunity to listen to Kuroko's music? Or he's only doing this to impress him? His head is a bit bubbly inside as if he is talking to his long time crush.

"Midorima-san." Kuroko put his hand on Midorima's and looked at him with his usual blank facade which turned to a small smile. "I would really appreciate it if Midorima-san played it" it wasn't complete so maybe Midorima could join him as he worked on it and it would be good if the song was what helped Midoima become more in touch with his feelings as he played. "Would Midorima-san like to play some now or wait till its finished?" Kuroko would like it if Midorima did play some while it was developing as he could figure out where to take the song next.

Kuroko's touch was hot for him. Too hot. Or was it him who is feeling warm all of a sudden? And that smile. My god. Midorima must have been going insane right now and the rapid beating of his heart wasn't helping either. Why was he feeling something like this? He knows to himself that he is happy that he met Kuroko but with this heart-thumping sensation like this? He wasn't even sure but it feels good somehow. He bit the inside of his cheeks to wake himself up and just focus on what he was doing. "Y-Y-Yes... I would like to play your song.. D-Do you have the n-notes?" He stutteringly asked while his face was burning up.

Slowly Kuroko nodded and then went and got the notes and handed them out to Midorima. "Is Midorima-San feeling alright? You look a bit... red" Kuroko pointed out and found it quiet nice seeing Midorima getting all flustered, he didn't understand why he was looking like that but he enjoyed it it was a nice sight to witness. He doubted he had caused it as what could he actually do to someone he only just met? He didn't know.

He quickly took the notes from Kuroko as he focused himself on what was written on the notebook because if he continued looking at Kuroko, he was sure that he will be able to feel it again. He took the guitar and followed what was written on it but since the sound came out so perfect and heart warming, he was able to get carried away and immediately forgot all his worries and just with him and Kuroko. The tune was calming and his mood had gotten better just by listening to the tune until he was able to finish it. "... That was-amazing..."

Kuroko watched Midorima and found it to be hypnotic, watching Midorima forget about everything around him and just enjoy himself made for a much better performance and it actually made the musician look quiet attractive. Knowing that his music has helped Midorima feel it made his heart swell with pride and it made him want to finish it off as soon as he could. "I'm glad Midorima-San enjoyed it"

He was overjoyed as he suddenly took the smaller male's hands. "That was good!" Midorima said with a happy expression on his face. He rarely shows this side of him but he was truly happy. He was unconsciously holding Kuroko's hands until he realized what he was doing so he immediately retracted his own hands. "S-S-Sorry.. I-I didn't mean too." He madly stuttered as his face heated up in embarrassment.

Kuroko felt his cheeks up as his hand was held then felt his hands getting hotter as they where held. Just as he was about to squeeze Midorima hands, he felt Midorima let go and was at a bit of a loss and instantly missed the warmth. "It's okay" He said and then got the book and wrote down a few notes that had popped into his head after hearing the song being played.

There was a few moments of silence grew in between them as he watches Kuroko took the note and wrote something on it. He can see his passion for music as he took his time studying the smaller male's expression until he was already unconsciously drawn towards Kuroko. He can be describe as a cute one though. His silky smooth unblemished skin along with his dashing teal hair makes him really adorable looking.

After finishing writing his notes Kuroko closed his book and put his pencil in his pocket. Slipping his phone out of his pocket he looked at the time then put his phone in his pocket. "Is Midorima-San doing anything tomorrow? I'll be here tomorrow if he wants to meet up again" Kuroko said then started to pack his guitar away, he had to go and get something to eat before it got too late.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kuroko had started to prepare to leave. Midorima almost felt sad but he just met Kuroko and who know what he will do after this. "O-Oh... You're leaving already? And yes, my manager said I've got a two day offs and I should spend it rather wisely." He said, raising his hand to fix his glasses. He can't believe that they are going to part already. Part of him wants to spend more time with him but part of him not due to the fact that he might be spotted by sneaky paparazzis and stalkers.

"I have to get home before it gets late, i have been told of numerous times for walking around when its dark" kuroko slung his guitar over his shoulder and held his book in his hand. "Unless Midorima-san wants to get something to eat with me?" He didn't mind if the other joined him for food, it would be a nice change from eating along with his dog.

"Would that be alright if I join you? I mean- you know I have to take precaution since you already know about my situation.. But I'll be happy to join you to eat." He said as he fixes his beanie and eyeglasses along with his clothing so that no one would notice him. He was excited. He had never felt so normal like he just met someone with a burning passion in music just like him. And now he's inviting him out. Plus, the guy is cute- wait- did he just thought of that again?

Kuroko moved the guitar case to the front and put his music book inside the front part then put it properly on his back again. "I don't mind, i did offer" kuroko thought about where they should eat and decided he might as well let his guest decide "where would Midorima-san like to eat?"

"I think you're the one who should be the one to decide since I am perfectly fine wherever you want to eat." He said in a matter of fact. "But hey, I can carry that guitar of yours if you want. It seems like heavy for you." He said, being a gentleman to another man. He couldn't help it. Kuroko seems so fragile and needs to be protected. He was the one who said that he needed to be careful when going out every night, right?

Nodding his head Kuroko thought about where they should eat then decided it would be easier to go to Maji seen as it was quick food to get. "Let's go to Maji then, they have good milkshakes. Thank you for the offer, but it's not actually that heavy" did he look that weak? Well the guitar was a bit heavy but not massively, it was nice that Midorima had offered. "I'm used to carrying it every day but thank you for asking" Kuroko said then started to walk out of the park, it really was nice to have company and someone to talk to, there is only so much talking you can do with your dog before it starts to get a bit worrying. "So has Midorima-San only just got back to Japan from travelling?"

Since Kuroko refuses his offer to carry the guitar, he just let him carry it but he couldn't help but feel a little bad seeing Kuroko carrying a heavy stuff. "So you were updated with the news.. And yes. I just got back from France and had a concert in there.. What about you? Do you have an agency where you submit your works?" He asked the smaller male as they made their way to this 'Maji' as what Kuroko said. Walking around like this in public made him miss his childhood days when no one restrict him to not go here and there. As they were about to cross the road, a young man riding a bicycle was going fast. They were about to cross the pedestrian lane but it seems that the guy wasn't planning to slow down and Kuroko was unaware of it. Panic rushes in his blood and just a meter away from them, he grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled him towards him.

Seen as Kuroko was talking to Midorima he didn't pay any attention at all to his surroundings finding it more enjoyable hearing about the life of Midorima. "I heard you went and seen as you're here... Did Midorima-San enjoy France? And no I'm not, I haven't tried going to companies either" Kuroko didn't want to loose his love for music by getting forced to have to make songs in a certain time period. He enjoyed what he had going now. Getting to the path Kuroko presumed it was empty and safe to walk and went to step then stamped when he was pulled back. Falling into Midorima Kuroko held onto his top feeling his own heart racing. "Thank you..Midorima-San..." the smaller male said just loud enough to be heard then pressed his head on the males chest. Kuroko could feel his heart pounding from the shock and definitely glad he had met Midorima.

"Are you alright, Kuroko?" He asked the smaller male and was panicking a little. He was about to call the guy in the bicycle but he needs to prioritize Kuroko first whether he's been hurt or not. Midorima was literally hugging Kuroko though once again, he couldn't help it due to the fact that he almost got hit by a bicycle. Kuroko is so small. He even have to look down just to face him and as he did, those dashing blue eyes looked up to him almost as if nothing has happened. Kuroko wasn't even trembling nor panicking and his flat expression says so.

"I'm fine Midorima-San..." Kuroko said and kept holding onto Midorima then looked up at him. "It did shock me a bit... my heart is still racing" Kuroko breathed out a few times to calm down. Kuroko felt like he should move, but he really didn't want to,he felt safe in Midorima's arms and also comfortable. Slowly Kuroko wrapped his arms around Midorima and hugged him letting his face be pressed against Midorima's chest. Everything was slowly starting to calm down for Kuroko and his heart was no longer running incredibly fast. "Thank you for helping me Midorima-San"

After a few seconds, he was slowly absorbing on what was going on between them. His body went stiff but as he gazes on Kuroko who was gently clinging around him, he felt that kind of spark similar to those clichéd type of movies where the heroin fell in love at first sight. He never even let go of his arms and just kept around Kuroko's petite frame. They just met yet he felt like he already knew Kuroko for so long. "Y-You're most welcome, Kuroko.." He whispered.

After slowly starting to feel better, and while he didn't want to do it, he eventually had to pull away from Midorima as people were giving them looks and it made Kuroko feel a bit awkward. Pulling away Kuroko turned his head to face away from Midorima as his face started to heat up, he didn't know why he enjoyed their closeness it was strange how he felt like this and they had only known one another for a few hours.

It seems like they were drowned into their own world with their hug and as Midorima going to tighten his hug around him, Kuroko pulls away, quickly missing the heat and his small body pressed against him. But as he looked at the smaller male's face who was looking away and at first he thought Kuroko was feeling weird about their sudden act but he was wrong. Kuroko has a flustered face at the moment which made him look more cuter. He wanted to pinch those cheeks and hug him so close and tight but he can't because he might get freaked out.

It was so strange that he was getting this worked up over someone he barely knew... None of it made sense, was this what people called love at first sight? While he had been facing away he had missed the others arms around his body, it felt warm being cuddled up to Midorima's chest. Deciding it was best to move on before he started to feel more awkward Kuroko slowly got the edge of Midorima's top then started to walk seem as they could now walk without being hit.

Midorima was surprised when Kuroko suddenly walked away through the lane and he immediately followed. He wanted to slap himself for being impulsive with his actions. Maybe Kuroko was feeling awkward with it and now he refuses to look at him. "Umm.. Kuroko?" He called out his name as he was able to cross the street. "I apologize for doing that without permission." He said, thinking it was best for him to apologize in advance.

Hearing his name being called Kuroko looked at Midorima and then back where he was walking not wanting to bump into anyone. "It's okay Midorima-san, i quiet enjoyed it actually" he said and properly turned to face Midorima when they were safely over the road. "I'm thankful that Midorima-san helped me when i was almost hurt"

"I-It was nothing.. I suppose.. I just did it for the best of you not to get hurt." He said, gently scratching the side of his face, feeling a bit awkward. "Err... Let's head to the Maji's, shall we? I think I can almost feel my stomach grumbling." He said in a slight playfully manner so that he can lighten up the mood somehow. But before that, he took the guitar from Kuroko so he can carry it all the way.

"Thank you Midorima-san" agreeing with going to get food Kuroko was about to go when he felt his guitar being taken and looked at Midorima as he was carrying it. "Midorima-san i am more than capable than carrying my guitar..." He said with a bit of a frown on his lips. He doubted he woud be able to get it back so might as well let Midorima carry it for him.

Midorima insisted to carry it in the end. It's not like he will steal it away from Kuroko in fact that he's got like ten acoustic guitars at home.  
They finally arrived at their destination with a huge sign 'Maji Burger' above the entrance. The place seems so good and delightful to the fact that there a also families and couples eating inside. He don't usually eat in places like this since his manager insists to eat in some fancy restaurants. Ever since as a kid, he forgot how to act like a normal kid. Fortunately, in this day, he was going to try how to eat in a fast food chain.

Not being able to convince Midorima he gave up trying to convince him and just concentrated on getting to Maji. Walking into Maji Kuroko got in the cue and wondered what he was going to get, of course a vanilla millshake was one of the items. Looking at Midorima he asked him what he was going to get.

Midorima's green eyes were darted on the glowing menu in front of them. Different kinds of burgers and fries, sodas, ice creams, drink and etc. "It would be interesting to buy all of them, doesn't it?" Midorima said, planning to buy all of them for the two of them. "Can we order all of them?" He asked Kuroko out of curiosity. Midorima looks like a noob who just had his first time entering a fast food chain.

Kuroko watched Midorima and wondered if he had been to a fast food joint before."it would be interesting... you probably could but you must ending up wasting all the food" Kuroko didn't like the idea of wasting food, well he wouldn't be able to eat more than he was getting for or he would feel sick. "Midorima-San shouldn't get everything or he will be here for a while as they make everything.

"O-Oh..." He said and was ashamed about it. Even the cashier was giggling at him yet she wasn't able to recognize who he was. "Err... I'll just get whatever you are going to order. And let me pay for it." Midorima stated and gave Kuroko a smile. A smile that shows he was grateful that he was invited for a meal.

Kuroko lightly smiled and patted Midorima's shoulder."it's alright Midorima-San. I will have a vanilla milkshake and fries please" Midorima would definitely want to get more than he was getting for sure. "Thank you for paying Midorima-San" Kuroko smiled and looked at the counter as it was their turn to order

"That would be all to fill your stomach? You should order more, you know." He said as he stated his order towards the cashier. He ordered just random ones for him since he just wanted to taste them. Apparently, the other food chain staffs were looking at him. Not that he can tell that they already recognize him but there was more to it. As if they were being flirty.

"It's enough Midorima-San" Kuroko watched the staff and noticed now they where looking at Midorima, had they recognized him? Deciding since he wasn't needed he might as well get a seat for them both."I'll get s seat" Kuroko got the guitar from Midorima then went and sat down at a seat next to the windows and looked out the window.

"Hmmm, alright.." He said. Midorima was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable by the stares of the staff so he just quickly paid for their foods and waited for them to serve it on their table. Good thing he brought a cash since they might recognize him if he uses his credit card. The green haired male followed to where Kuroko was so he sat across of him. "I thought I was recognized... Phew.."

Hearing Midorima sit down Kuroko moved his gaze to face him. "It must have been uncomfortable with them all looking at you" he wished he had chosen a quieter place now to make it easier on Midorima so he didn't have to get caught. It must be hard work going out and trying not to be recognized

"It is... Well, as long as we are not obvious with people, they will not know." He said with a smile. Their orders came and the lady just-winked at him. Or was there something in his eyes that makes him see things unnecessary. "Thank you.." He said to the girl before focusing on the food in front of them. He ordered like three different kinds of burgers while he ordered vanilla shake, fries and also he insisted in buying him a cheeseburger. Kuroko looks so thin so he needs to eat more .

Kuroko looked and saw the waitress wink at Midorima then got his milkshake and sipped it. "She likes you Midorima-San" Kuroko felt a bit weird that the waitress had done that, he felt a bit jealous for no reason but he just kept it to himself. "Midorima-San got a lot of burgers..." he said as he put the drink down and started to nibble on the chips one at a time. "My friend Kagami-kun gets twenty burgers when we come and eats them all as if it's nothing" the smaller male would enjoy being able to eat more but not as much we Kagami did that was just weird how he could manage it.

His head snapped towards Kuroko after mentioning that the girl likes him. "W-Well it can't be helped I guess? And I don't swing that way like she does." He said as if he was offended by Kuroko's words but he only meant it as a joke. "And I pity your friend. He must be-err-fat?" He asked Kuroko, getting a bit curious of this certain friend of his. Not that he's jealous or anything. Or maybe he is. He took on burger and inspected the cover first before unwrapping it. He took a bite and was delighted by the taste. "It's good!"

Kuroko laughed at Midorima's reaction, it would be fun to keep teasing the male. "So is Midorima-kun into males then?" Well that made Kuroko feel a bit better about how he had been reacting. Least he wasn't getting embarrassed by a straight male. "Kagami-kun isn't fat, surprisingly he is quiet fit" it must be the working out that Kagami did to stay fit. Watching Midorima's reaction he thought it was adorable to witness. "I'm glad Midorima-kun is enjoying it" Kuroko said as he ate more chips.

He was bout to sip on his own vanilla shake but he was caught off guard with Kuroko's words and almost spill out the food he ate, "W-W-W-W-W-Wha-? H-H-How did you-" He said, stuttering madly as he if he just fell on a trap and couldn't move out. He was also bad at lying so it would be shameless of him if he tried lying. Midorima never thought of his own sexual orientation. He likes women but at the same time men? He wasn't sure. It only developed when he met Kuroko. His perception has changed. And only for Kuroko though so technically he's still straight but at the same time opposite for Kuroko?

"You said you didn't swing that way like she does. I only asked, I didn't mean to cause any harm" Kuroko said and felt bad if he had caused Midorima to feel bad or something. He was only curious after all. "Well if it makes you comfortable I'm only interested in men" he didn't know if it would help but at least Midorima now knew what he was interested in.

He was only joking but as Kuroko spoke that he prefers men, his mood constantly felt better. As if his chest lightened up. As if his expression changed from flustered one to a joyful one. "O-Oh is that so?... I mean, I w-was just joking earlier and you didn't have to take my words seriously before.. And I think, I am not sure about it but- There is this certain someone, a guy to be specific, have started to take my liking. I prefer women but ever since I met him, something changed like, I like him already... Is that bad?" he asked the smaller male in front of him.

Listening to Midorima talk Kuroko felt a bit sad hearing that Midorima had someone he liked, it actually hurt him a bit. "isn't that what they call love at first sight?" he asked and decided it was best to not say that he was in the same predicament. Kuroko didn't want to get his hopes up for them to come crashing down. "There is nothing wrong with being interested in someone quickly" so Midorima preferred women but the person was an exception, wouldn't that make him a bisexual?

As he spoke about the 'guy' he was starting to like, he noticed the sudden change in Kuroko's expression. One thing he had noticed, ever since he met Kuroko, he usually wear this flat expression. Unreadable. But this time, he was able to read him so he decided to ask, "Umm... Are you alright, Kuroko?" He asked the smaller male in front of him. If only Kuroko has an idea on who he was talking about. But he can't just admit it to him. They just met right? But it feels like he already know him for so long.

Kuroko started to drift into his own thoughts then pulled himself back when he heard Midorima talk. "Sorry, I'm fine" he said then quickly got his drink and sipped a bit. "When did you meet this person?" Seen as he probably didn't have much chance with Midorima he might as well help him out with his interest, he had been kind enough to play his song for him.

Heck no. It would be obvious if he tells him that he just met the guy today so that would be Kuroko. "I... Err... Well... I..I... Developed feelings for him today." Whew. That was a safe answer. He didn't need to emphasize when so he just decided to tell him the time he had grown feelings for him. Maybe one day he will be able to tell Kuroko the truth. Because he thinks Kuroko deserves to know about it. But he have to divert the topic quickly so he can run away. "What about you, Kuroko? Do you-err- are you in a relationship already? I might be taking your time instead of hanging out with him or her." He asked the smaller male.

He had met him today? How many people did Midorima meet in a day? Kuroko was about to ask more about the person but was asked a question by Midorima and didn't want to be rude and not answer. "I'm not in a relationship with anyone. And it wouldn't be a her when I'm only interested in him's" Kuroko finished off his fries then shook his head. "Midorima-San isn't taking my time I've enjoyed hanging out today" he was close to saying and having the others arms around him but he managed to stop himself by biting the side of his cheek.

"Oh... Hmmm.. I thought you were with someone.. Like the Kagami you just mentioned earlier.." He said with a little bite on Kagami's name. "And to clarify what you are thinking, I-I just developed my feelings for that guy today... Who knows when I met him but I think he's adorable.. And talented which made me like him." He with a smile on his face, unconsciously looking at the burger he was eating.

"No, Kagami-kun is already with someone" kuroko watched Midorima talk about the person he was interested in and couldn't help but think how handsome he looked with a smile on his face. "They're a lucky person then, i hope one day Midorima-san gets to be with them" after finishing his chips Kuroko drank his milkshake and looked out the window.

"I hope so- well, I hope that person could literally see what I feel right now." He said, looking at Kuroko but sadly, Kuroko was looking on the window. There was really something bothering the smaller male and he can tell. He feels the same whenever he is alone. Loneliness. To lighten up the mood, Midorima decided to ask questions related to his life. "Hmm.. Err... I am curious.. Do you live somewhere near here? With your family? They might be looking for you now." He said to the smaller male.

Kuroko felt sad as he spoke to midorima, he shouldn't feel this way but it was hard not to. "Midorima-san should just tell them" as the conversation changed Kuroko turned to look back at Midorima "i live about 15 minutes away, not tonight they wont be. Its date night for my mum and step-dad so they will be home late" you would think after living with his step-dad for quiet some time he would call him dad but it just didn't sit well calling him it.

"Hmm.. Step dad? Where is your real father though? If you do not mind me asking... But I just want you to know that I am all ears and will listen to you no matter what." Midorima said as he reached towards the smaller male's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, reassuring him that it's going to be fine. He didn't expect that Kuroko would feel down after he mentioned about his family. Midorima was now blaming himself for opening it up.

"I never met my real dad, mum didn't say much else other than that" feeling his hand being squeezed Kuroko did the same back enjoying the comfort."I don't feel right calling my step-dad my dad even though he always been there. Mum told me to not try and find anything about my dad so I never looked". Kuroko never felt uncomfortable if people asked him about his family but it always made him more curious about his father, he wanted to know who he was but had to agree to his mother's wish.

"I see..." Midorima could only respond to what Kuroko said but he didn't let go of his hand as if it was normal for them to do that in public already. He never thought Kuroko would be deeply affected by his unknown father. The only thing he could do right now is to be there and listen to him. Even as a friend. It was until the television showed about a certain man and said to be one of the richest businessmen in Japan introduced that his company's tallest building in Japan will be the main building of a popular television channel, an idol agency and a publishing company. And there will be a grand ball in a said date. Midorima gazes to his side to watch it.

Feeling a bit better about having spoken about his father Kuroko didn't say anything else about the matter as he didn't want to make Midorima uncomfortable. Seeing the others gaze drift Kuroko looked down at theirs hands and was happy about it, it was nice holding the much larger hands but what about the person he liked? Not letting go of the hand Kuroko looked out the window not listening to what was being said on the TV. Looking out the window Kuroko watched the people walking past, it was always interesting watching how people acted differently.

Midorima felt his phone vibrated. He had to excuse himself so that he can look on his iPhone 6 as he regrettably let go of the the smaller male's hand, immediately missing its warmth and softness. For a guy like Kuroko, he sure does have a feminine hands. The light of the screen glowed and the message was from his mother. Since both of his parents were doctors, they were also known well because of their small businesses like boutiques of his mom and restaurants of his dad. His mother told him that they were invited by the said businessman that was on tv of the grand ball. He cringed a bit and wanted to refuse so that he can hang out with Kuroko more. But it's his mother so he can't just say no quickly

As Midorima answered his call Kuroko decided he should see if he had any messages. Pulling out his phone he flipped it open to see he had a message from his mum checking if he was okay, Kuroko replied by saying he was fine and asked if she was having a good date with his step-dad. Having sent the message Kuroko slipped his phone back in his pocket and looked at Midorima, he probably should head off home soon wouldn't want to worry his mum by staying out so late. Looking at the TV Kuroko watched as it was onto a show about animals doing funny things and it did have Kuroko smiling every so often.

Midorima texted 'alright' before placing his phone on the table. Although he was more surprised when Kuroko flipped back his phone and placed it back in his pocket too. The kind of phone he was using was rather 'old' or maybe eight years ago? He will give Kuroko new one after this. Although the phone wasn't the main issue at this point as he captures Kuroko's happy face that was darted on the television. Before he was able to place his phone back to his pocket, he was able to witness Kuroko's happy face. He secretly captured it with his one. He must like animals and couldn't help but smile too. Ah. His smile was so addicting. It's like whenever he smiles, his face becomes so radiant.

Kuroko happily watched the program not noticing the looks he was getting from Midorima. He had always loved animals, he had a cat growing up and now had a dog called Nigou. Looking at Midorima he asked if he had any pets he was curious to know more about the others life. "I had a cat when I was a babu and have a dog called Nigou" pulling out his phone he went to his pictures and found one of Nigou and handed it over to Midorima. "He's only one years old"

Midorima wasn't actually 'fond' of dogs but he doesn't literally hate them. There was one time a dog just peed on his feet while he was shooting a music video and that made him change his thoughts over the dogs. "Ohh.. Nigou is nice looking.. A husky one if I am correct?" He said as he gave the phone back to Kuroko. "Although, truthfully, I don't particularly 'like' dogs for the reason that one time it peed on my feet." He said, still humiliated just by remembering it.

"Oh, sorry that happened to you" after taking his phone back he put it in his pocket. "He's actually a malamute, and is properly trained so he wouldn't pee on your shoe so if you ever meet him you wouldn't have to worry" Kuroko said and then figured he should probably go and actually let Nigou out seen as he was home alone. "I'm going to head off now Midorima-San, got to let Nigou out" Kuroko got up and grabbed his guitar. "If Midorima-San is free we can meet tomorrow in the park again?"

Midorima felt sad as Kuroko stood up said he was already going but stopped when the smaller male asked if they were going to meet each other tomorrow again. "S-Sure! I would love to.. And if you don't mind, can I have your number and email?" He asked even though that was rather a bold move, Midorima was feeling a little desperate just in case they wouldn't be able to see each other again. He'll make sure he will have his contacts so that he can email him everyday. The thought was making him giggly but he couldn't show it to Kuroko of course. He took out his iPhone and let Kuroko press his digits on the screen. He just hoped that Kuroko wouldn't think weird of him. He just like him so much he couldn't let go of him just like that.

"I dont mind" taking the phone Kuroko put his number and email in then looked back at Midorima. "Well goodnight Midorima-san, see you tomorrow" kuroko smiled at Midorima and then walked out of Majo. After walking out Kuroko walked to his home, he was thankful he didn't live that far away from their current location as it meant he could just easily walk home without having to worry about getting a coach or train.

Midorima waved goodbye and said 'take care' as Kuroko went home leaving him outside the Maji fast food chain. He was about to ask him if he will agree to take him home but that would make him a creep, right? He just can't help it. But for now, he is going to buy a suit for tomorrow's ball. It was a pain. Although he's used in attending parties such as that, he still feel a bit uncomfortable dealing with people with fake expressions on their faces. But he's with his parents and of course his presence was needed because he is one of the best musicians in Japan. He walked back to the hotel and as usual, he stealthily got inside and made his way back to his suite to contact his manager about the suit he'll wear.

Kuroko made his way home enjoying the quiet walk, walking on a night was much nicer than in the day as you didn't have to barge past people to get anywhere. Getting to his home he unlocked the door and walked inside hearing Nigou fumble over to get some attention. Putting his guitar on the floor he picked the pup up and let himself be covered in kissed by Nigou. "I know I know, come on let's let you out" he closed the front door and went through to the back door and let Nigou out to do his business. Sitting on the floor he put his hand on his heart and sighed. It had been a pretty eventful day.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth and even had a small meal before going to sleep. As he laid himself on his silken master's bed, he fumbled on the phone that was places on the bedside table, remembering he took a photo of Kuroko. He smiled at the image and he was glad that he was able to take one photo of him. Along with his contact number of course. Before he went to sleep, he texted Kuroko, "Thank you for this day. I appreciate it a lot and it was nice meeting by the way although It was very late for me to say it. Tomorrow evening is the ball so let's meet by the morning if you want?" he said before pressing send button.

Once Nigou decided he had enough and came back in Kuroko locked up and moved upstairs with Nigou. Opening his bedroom door he let Nigou go to his bed which was on the floor next to his desk and got undressed for a quick shower. After showering Kuroko put on some boxers then got into bed and looked at his phone at the message then replied back. "You're welcome Midorima-San I enjoyed myself as well. That's fine I will be at the park by ten in the morning if that's okay"

Midorima felt his phone vibrate before he quickly and excitedly checked it since it's from Kuroko. "That would be perfect. See you tomorrow, Kuroko. ️" Midorima said as he sent it. Of course he was excited without a doubt. He might as well take Kuroko as his partner since he's the only one who does not have a partner. He hopes that Kuroko would agree though. He took his iPad and searched for a nee phone for Kuroko. He choose the silver colored iPhone 6 since he has the gold one.

Kuroko sent a simple reply back saying see you tomorrow then plugged his phone into charge and looked at Nigou "i met the famous Midorima Shintaro today Nigou, he was a lot nicer in person than he seems on tv" kuroko said and then turned off his lamp and cuddled up under the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep. He was incredibly glad to have met Midorima, the way he held his body and his hands made him feel really happy and made his heart race. Sleeping couldnt come quick enough as he was definitely excited to see Midorima again and hoped there would be some more holding.

Morning came and Midorima woke up earlier as usual. He went to sleep at around 9:30 so he woke up at 5. He was usually a light sleeper but this time he was able to have a good and long sleep. Must be the effect of having a good mood especially that he is going to meet Kuroko again today. Ah, maybe he should always ask him out everyday. He wondered, he didn't know what is Kuroko's job. Maybe he will ask later so he stood up and took another round of warm shower. He brushes his teeth, dressed up casually and of course, not recognizable in people before drinking up a glass of warm milk. There was a grand piano inside his suite so he decided to play his composed songs until he had an idea. He texted Kuroko a 'good morning'.

Unlike Midorima Kuroko didn't wake up as early he woke up at half 8 when he felt his phone vibrate on the table. Prying his eyes open he reached for his phone and opened the message. Upon seeing the message Kuroko smiled and send a 'good morning' back then closed his phone and sat up. It was time to get himself and ready to meet Midorima he didn't want to be late for their meeting. Forcing himself out of bed he went into the bathroom brushed his teeth then got into the shower and washed his body and hair then got out once he was finished. Wrapping a towel around his waist he got a towel to dry his hair and walked into his room. Grabbing some clothes he slipped them on and then quickly dried his hair until it was his normal look and not his horrendous bed hair. Dragging a brush through his hair he looked at the time and figured he should let Nigou out and grab some food before he left to meet Midorima.

He spent his free time playing the grand piano in his suite. Midorima can still remember the tune and notes that Kuroko made and behind the beautiful sound is a heart warming effect. Maybe it's just him due to the fact that he had started liking Kuroko. Maybe he'll introduce him to a friend of his who is also a musical producer and help him. After a few hours, he fixes his casual clothing along with the beanie until the door rang, indicating that the package just arrived. It's the new phone he bought for Kuroko. Well, at least it was nicely wrapped because he intended to give this as a gift once they meet at the park. His chest and abdomen are feeling bubbly due to excitement. He still got thirty minutes to be there so he took the package and again, stealthily made out of the hotel before proceeding to the park. He was a little early but he's fine with it.

Kuroko made some toast for himself and put some dog biscuits in the food bowl for Nigou and looked at the time, he should set off. With the toast in his mouth Kuroko picked up his guitar and headed out the door locking it behind him. It was weird that he was actually going out to meet someone, someone who made his heart flutter and his cheeks redden. It was a nice feeling. 15 minutes later Kuroko got to the park and saw midorima was already there. Walking over Kuroko put his guitar down on a nearby bench and looked at Midorima. "Good morning Midorima-kun"

Midorima waited for like fifteen minutes and was feeling a bit antsy. What if Kuroko does not come? What if he refuses to meet him again? Unnecessary thoughts were plaguing his mind until he heard someone called his name. He quickly stood up in surprise to face the person beside him, "G-Good morning, Kuroko! I-I didn't notice you were already there... Err... Here! My present for you. Please accept this as a thank you gift for yesterday. I really had fun." Midorima excitedly handed the smaller male his gift that was placed in a light blue paper bag.

Blinking a few times Kuroko watched Midorima and found the others reaction far too amusing. "Midorima-San doesn't pay enough attention then" he said and then sat down on the bench and looked at the bag "you didn't need to get me anything..." he said and then opened up the bag and then the wrapping curious as to what the other had gotten him. Upon seeing what Midorima had gotten he put it back in the bag and held it back to Midorima "I can't accept this Midorima-San, you really didn't need to get me anything especially an iPhone..."

"Please, Kuroko.. I insist.. Besides, I-err- become one of those who endorses Apple products here in Japan. When I had it, it was free so- I am giving it to you." He said with a pleading expression on his face. It was true though. He had become one of the endorsers in the country and whenever he will get one, it will be free. "Here, let me open it for you.." He said as he took the gift and unwrapped the package of the phone and took the silver phone and opened it. He suddenly had an idea. He places his one arm over the smaller male's shoulder and took a photo of the two of them before setting it as the wallpaper. Technology today are already fast as he handed the phone on Kuroko's palm.

"Midorima-San shouldn't have got me anything... even if he is one of the endorses for Apple" Kuroko watched him open it up and still didn't think he should have gotten it. "Is there something wrong with my phone?" His phone did what he wanted, he could phone and email people so what more did he need? Seeing Midorima take a photo Kuroko moved in closer to the males body and lightly smiled at the camera. Seen as it seemed like he wasn't getting away he might as well accept the gift. "Thank you for the phone Midorima-San" he said then put the phone away not wanting to have the chance of dropping it.

"It would be a waste if I just keep it in my closet. Most of the people I know do have those already so allow me to give it to you, alright? And no, it's not about the phone you are currently using.." He said with a smile. For some reason, he wanted to spoil Kuroko but Kuroko would always be the opposite. He's just an ordinary guy with a talent in making songs. He's humble and kind and- cute. Thinking of it made Midorima attracted to smaller male even more. People would immediately grabbed the opportunity to be with him but Kuroko, he is different. Like he is one of a kind in his life.

"I'm not most people though, I appreciate it" Kuroko looked at Midorima and smiled softly as he thanked for the present then got his guitar and note book. "I had a melody in my head during the night but it might not work..." on a separate page Kuroko wrote down the notes and then handed it to Midorima "what do you think of it?" Having another musician to talk to made Kuroko incredibly happy as none of his friends were really interested in the process of his songs but they did like the end production when he was done.

"Sure! I would love to hear it. Most especially if it is your work, Kuroko, I am glad to hear anything from you." He said, smiling genuinely to the smaller male who brought his guitar and notes with him. He waited until he was ready and as Kuroko strum the strings of his guitar accompanied by some lyrics in it, the melody already got into the green haired male's heart. His eyes were looking at Kuroko's adorable face as he sang to him. Midorima's heart was already beating fast as if he had fallen into the depths of the rhythm that Kuroko made. And of course, that's the time that Midorima accepted the fact that he had fallen in love with Kuroko.

 _That would be the first page. We started roleplaying this one from August 17 up to this day. We already planned the flow of the story so more ideas would be appreciated through comments. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2!_

 _And yessss, as usual, there are lots of typographical errors and same goes for grammatical. Don't judge since we two are just merely roleplayers. But please bear with it for now since we both are still looking for time to edit the first chapter and this one._

 _Thank you and enjoy!_

Kuroko put the notes by his side and the guitar on his lap and sang the melody he had dreamt about, it was a slow song and the lyrics were nothing special just about finding himself and moving on from past experiences. After finishing the short song he looked at Midorima and patted his guitar. "It doesn't fit the other song but it can be the start of a new song" Kuroko moved the guitar off his lap and looked at Midorima. Seeing how much Midorima got into his songs make his heart happy that his songs were actually good. Since meeting Midorima he actually felt good about playing and wanted to finish the song soon so Midorima could hear the full piece.

Midorima listened to the tune as he kept on gazing towards Kuroko. He was smiling like an idiot and he hoped Kuroko wouldn't find it rather weird of him. After the smaller male finishes his play, Midorima found himself speechless at first. Overwhelmed by such song, given the fact that it was meaningful and it's about Kuroko's life. "That- was amazing... Kuroko, you are a brilliant composer.. If you want, I would like to introduce you to my company. I am sure you will be accepted!" Midorima exclaimed like an excited child wanting his playmate to join him.

Hearing how excited Midorima was about his work it made his heart start to best incredibly fast and do flips."um... I don't mind, I wouldn't want to have the pressure of making songs in a matter of days" that's what worried Kuroko the most he didn't want to just make songs because he could, every song he made had a feeling in each, time went into the songs and he didn't want the pressure of having to make songs just because he was getting attention. "I doubt they would want someone who can't produce new songs every week" Kuroko looked down at his guitar and felt nervous, he treasured his songs and wouldn't want the company ruining them.

"I can assure you that you're going to be accepted. Your talent in composing is different and unique." Midorima said, reassuring the smaller male that everything will be fine if he enters the music company he was in plus, the pay is higher. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, what is your current job? You haven't mentioned anything to me since yesterday." He asked Kuroko. It's not that he is thinking small of whatever job Kuroko has but Kuroko Tetsuya deserved so much more.

"I'm still not sure..." Kuroko admitted and then put his guitar on his bag and placed his hands on his lap. "Well Midorima-san never asked, i teach kids in schools how to play the guitar" kuroko said then stood up and pointed at the building at the other end of the park. "I go there once a week as an after school club and teach four kids how to play. I go to a few other schools in the area" working with kids was always fun and being able to teach them what he loved to do was a perfect mix and the kids all seemed to love his lessons.

"Wow... So you are a teacher which is nice..I bet you are really loved by your sutdents since you are kind and- cute. I would be happy if you are my teacher in music though." He said with a grin on his face. Wait- he sounds like he is flirting. Although he wouldn't deny it since he really likes Kuroko and even fell in love with him. He just hoped that his schedule wouldn't be so busy so that he'll hang out with Kuroko more.

After being called cute Kuroko shook his head "i wouldn't say i'm cute Midorima-san, the kids do look happy when they see me each week" listening to Midorima talk about how he would be happy with him as a teacher, Kuroko raised an eyebrow up at Midorima. "Is Midorima-san flirting?" He bluntly asked then let his head slowly tilt to the side. If he was flirting, what about the person yesterday?

"Well I say you are cute and- you can think of it like that. If flirting with you is okay.. And I am sure that those children are happy to have you as their teacher because you are kind and cute. And just like how I see you now." He said, but the last words he just said made him shy. It was true. He couldn't hold himself back any longer and he is just happy to loosen up and be honest with his feelings.

"It's okay with me... but what about the person from yesterday I thought you were interested in them?" Being called cute was definitely embarrassing, he was a man and men weren't supposed to be cute... looking away from Midorima he felt his heart race at the compliments he was receiving and didn't know how to take them. His heart wasn't used to this situation. "Midorima-san is a nice person" he said and then looked over at Midorima with usual blank facade.

"..." Midorima went speechless from Kuroko sudden question. "W-Well, I-I like the guy... But- you know.." He said, stuttering as he scratches his head. "Besides, who know who's the guy.. If I tell you, you will rather be surprised about him." He said, smirking at the smaller male beside him. He can't even tell himself if he's nice to anyone but he wasn't harsh nor rude. He just like to keep himself silent than socialize with other people especially the media. He tried being private during interviews but how was he supposed to respond to the questions though?

"I don't know" kuroko frowned not entitely sure what was going on... "do i know the person? Is Midorima-san interested in Kagami-kun?" He had spoken about Kagami and thats the only person Midorima knew from his life... "I didn't know you knew Kagami-kun" standing up Kuroko took Midorima's hands into his own and smiled at him. "I hope you will be happy with Kagami-kun. He's a nice person and makes great food"

Midorima's eyes went wide. How come Kuroko easily conclude things that is even too impossible to happen? Midorima quickly stood up and shook up the smaller male, "What are you talking about? I didn't know this Kagami personally, Kuroko!" Midorima exclaimed and was flustered since he didn't mean to get carried away. He was just surprised. Both of his hands were now resting on Kuroko's shoulders as he gazes to his face.

Having his shoulders shook Kuroko gasped and held onto Midorima and felt a bit dizzy. "Oh...i appologise. Well who is then that i will be surprised to know about?" Kuroko had no idea who it could be then... Looking at Midorima he thought how nice the position was, he could easily lean up and kiss Midorima.

Midorima felt bad for shaking Kuroko that much but he just couldn't help it until the question snaps him back to reality. "Th-That's a secret..." He mumbled as he removes his hands so he can fix his glasses while looking away from the smaller male. Yet he couldn't hide the blush that was threatening to flow through his cheeks. Maybe not now. Who knows when he will tell him? Kuroko probably has admirers too like that Kagami so he needs to move fast.

Tsundere. Was all Kuroko could think of watching Midorima. He was a complete tsundere. "Okay... I don't get why but alright" kuroko shook his head and looked at watched Midorima. "Midorima-san should just say who it is, i wont judge you on who you're interested in" kuroko said then crossed his arms over his chest, he felt like he was talking to one of the children.

"I told you- i-i-it's a secret!" Midorima exclaimed and was sweating beads now. The green haired male can be childish sometimes and doesn't even know how to lie properly or make up stories without keeping that annoyed expression on his face. There was once an interview about someone secretly took a photo of him without his shirt on and a female actress complimented him how perfect his body and all he could response was a stutter. Maybe he could have just said thank you directly.  
Kuroko wasn't even stopping with questions so he diverted his attention away to the ice cream stand. "W-We should go and get something like that-" he said, face still heating up.

"Midorima-san is acting like a child..." Kuroko looked where Midorima was looking and saw the ice cream stand. "Okay, lets go then" he said and got his guitar and book and shoved it in his guitar bag and then put it over his shoulder. Grabbing the phone bag he looked where the ice cream stand was and started to walk. "What ice cream does Midorima-san like?" Kuroko always enjoyed vanilla, vanilla was definitely his favourite thing in the world and would never swap it for anything. Looking at Midorima he didn't know what the other could like, everyone was definitely different with what flavours they liked. "Midorima-san has work tomorrow doesn't he?" This was pretty much their last free day together.

"I prefer strawberry flavor at the moment.. And you- let me guess, judging by the way you love vanilla shake, does it mean that it goes the same for the ice cream too, right?" Midorima asked with a smile towards the smaller male beside him as he told the ice cream vendor for two medium sized strawberry and vanilla ice cream. "And to answer your question, yes I do but it's most likely interviews. I had to cancel all interviews after I arrived back here in Japan since I was exhausted in dealing with people... But we-we can still see each other if you want." Midorima said but quickly felt shy when he said the last sentence. After all, he can control his schedules anytime he wants and even decline work anytime he wants because his manager keeps on receiving non-stop promotional activities or commercials without his consent.

"I do like vanilla" kuroko wasnt entirely sure when his obsession for vanilla flavouring had happened but it was his grandmothers fault for getting him into it when she babysat him. They had a routine or always getting a milkshake at Maji's every saturday until she passed away but Kuroko had fond memories of thise times. "It does, i do enjoy anything vanilla flavoured" as they got to the stand and midorima ordered Kuroko watched the ice cream being made. "Midorima-san sounds a very busy man, i would like to meet up but wouldn't want to take up your free time when you could be resting" as much as Kuroko did enjoy the musicians company Kuroko never wanted to be in the way, his job was important first and his health. "As long as Midorima-san keeps himself healthy and does rest when he has the time." He didn't want Midorima to over work himself and end up needing to forcibly take times off to rest.

"You don't take my time at all, Kuroko. I-I am always happy to hang out with you anytime." Midorima quickly said, indirectly emphasizing that every time he spends with Kuroko makes him happy. The last words Kuroko just said made his heart beat fast again. It's not that he rarely get any health advices from his family or friends but because they already got used of seeing him so busy and gets no time to spend with with them, he's tends to neglect himself sometimes. But Kuroko, right in front of him, telling him to take care of his health makes him feel flustered and touched. Does that mean he cares and likes him back? Wait- He can't just make assumptions yet or he might be wrong.

Knowing that Midorima was happy spending time with him it made Kuroko's heart happy and start to speed up. "I'm happy spending time with Midorima-san" looking at the ice cream stand Kuroko saw the ice cream being handed over and Kuroko took them both then handed the strawberry to Midorima. Asking how much it was Kuroko got his wallet out and paid for the ice cream and moved out of the way so others could order their ice cream. "Midorima-san is definitely a nice person to hang out with" sticking his tongue out Kuroko picked from the bottom to the top of the ice cream. "Mmh, the ice cream is nice" he said and then licked around the sides making sure it didnt dribble.

"Hey, I was about to pay for it." Midorima said as they moved away from the ice cream stand. As he started indulging the ice cream, he can't help but feel flustered at Kuroko's sounds as he eat and lick the ice cream. He glances to watch Kuroko's expression only to see his pinkish red tongue darted on the creamy white substance while making sounds. For the love of God, he was having dirty ideas as he bit his lips to snap himself out and this time he decided to open up to the smaller male regarding the upcoming party. "K-K-Kuroko... err... about the party this evening... I've got a little problem and I think I'll be needing your help. Would that be alright if I tell you what it is?" Midorima was getting shy and flustered at the same time. He had been thinking about it since last night since he refuses to contact any female as his partner.

Not knowing how he was making Midorima feel Kuroko continued enjoying the ice cream, it was really nice. "Midorima-san should of been quicker" he said and slowly licked up to the top of the ice cream. "Midorima-san is going to a party?" He said and looked at the other not knowing he was attending a party. "If Midorima-san thinks i will be of any help i would like to know" having more of his ice cream Kuroko put his mouth around the tip and then took the top off and let it melt in his mouth. Kuroko barely went to parties, his friends were too busy working and didn't go out often but when they did meet up they did have some drinks but not much.

"Well... err... I've been wondering if you are willing to be my partner this evening's party. It requires a partner and mother and father are already partnered up together and I refuse to contact any females out there." Midorima honestly stated, frowning a bit because most women he knows will only latch up on him for fame. He took another bite of ice cream as he noticed that there was a smear of vanilla ice cream on Kuroko's cheek. He must have been eating so much that he forgot to maintain everything neat. He can't blame Kuroko though. Despite that he likes everything prim and proper, Kuroko might be an exemption? For the way he looks right now, he is so cute and Midorima is in the midst of controlling himself from getting flustered.

Having been asked to the party Kuroko stayed quiet for a few moments, it wouldn't be the type of party he assumed it would be so he had best getting that image out of his head. "Um.. Sure? I think i have a good enough suit for it, if we have to get dressed up. But it hasn't been used in a while." Kuroko only had the one suit but he didn't think it was a fitted suit so he wasn't sure if it would be good enough. Finishing off his ice cream he was glad that it hadn't dribbled as it was always a pain having to find a restroom to wash his hands when he was in the park as there wasn't one near. And he always forgot to bring wipes for just in case moments like now. But back to the main question, was Midorima sure about taking him? He wasn't high class or had a well paying job, he still lived with his parents so it might not be the best situation to be in... "Is Midorima-san sure about taking me?"

"Y-Yeah... But-! It won't be suits you are going to wear... W-W-W-W-Will you be able to-to-to dress up a-as a f-f-f-female for the night?" Midorima couldn't hold back his embarrassment and flustered expression due to the fact that he had to pick his guts up to ask Kuroko to be his partner AND to dress up as a female. Asking him out for the party would be normal but asking him to dress up as a female? He don't think so. It is isn't even common to ask a guy to wear dress and heels and make-up and-wig? Midorima contemplated for a little bit. Kuroko doesn't have that 'manly' appearance nor does his stature. Despite being skinny, he remembered that he almost mistaken him as a girl from afar. Right now, he hopes and prays that Kuroko wouldn't hit him for such absurd favor.

Within seconds Kuroko's face went from blank to completely shocked. "Eh?!" He said and looked at Midorima. Didn't Midorima know that he was a guy? He male have a smaller body than a normal male but how would he ever get away with it? "M-midorima-san.. I'm not too sure about it... I dont think it would work..." Kuroko looked away and then sighed, midorima must have had high hopes that he would do it so he could at least be kind and help even though he wasn't entirely happy. "Okay Midorima-san..." Kuroko said and then looked back at Midorima, seen as he needed a partner he would get a partner for the party. "Midorima-san owe's me for this though" if he was doing something big then Midorima has to at least owe him one.

Midorima's expression turned from gloomy to almost shocked as Kuroko agreed to be his partner. He took both of his hands and grasped it towards his chest, "Thank you, Kuroko! Thank you and yes! I owe you big with this one." He exclaimed happily while gazing down onto those blue eyes looking at him. Even with that moment of hesitation Kuroko showed to him, in the end he agreed which made him feel really happy. "B-But wait-" Midorima said to Kuroko as he lets go from one of his hand and gently wiped the smear of vanilla ice cream off of his cheek. Gosh. His skin is so smooth. How come a guy like him has a skin as soft as that. Now, he's doubting Kuroko a little whether he is a guy or not.

aving Midorima infront of him and so happy made Kuroko happy as he smiled softly at the male. "Will have to think of something Midorima-san can do for me" kuroko would think of it a later date so that it was something important to Kuroko. Kuroko was dragged out of his thoughts when Midorima's hand went to his cheek to wipe off the ice cream. "Oh.. Thank you Midorima-san" naturally Kuroko took his hands back and then wiped around his face to make sure there wasn't any more on his face. "So... I dont actually have any female clothing or anything to make me look like a girl?" Kuroko said then looked at Midorima. "Does Midorima-san have any idea's?"

He didn't even know why he did such bold move towards Kuroko. He do have a handkerchief yet he decided to use his finger to swipe clean the smear. Or maybe he subconsciously intended so that he can touch his face? Midorima felt bubbly on such thought. "Not to worry about a thing, Kuroko. Err, I am going to contact my stylist about it and it will all be a secret just between the three of us, would that do?" He said, reassuring the smaller male about his plans. He regretfully let go of Kuroko's warm hands before taking out his phone and dialed his stylist's number. They talked, made a deal and in in just few minutes, the plan is going to be made later. "He agreed to help us out, Kuroko. Let's head over to the salon and meet him there."

Leaving Midorima to phone his stylist Kuroko stood around waiting and then felt a bit shocked when they said they would help. "A-alright..." He said and then looked at Midorima feeling a bit scared about what he had just signed himself up for. Was it too late to back out? Feeling a bit scared Kuroko uncontiously took a hold of Midorima's hand and held it tightly. "What kind of dress will i have to wear tonight? And will i have to wear heels?" Kuroko would have to hold onto Midorima all night so he wouldn't fall.

His eyes went wide as he felt a small hand clasped on his. It was Kuroko who was feeling-scared? Midorima slightly panicked inside, "A-Are you alright, Kuroko? W-Well, I know it's all of a sudden but you can say no to me if you want to." He stammered and felt worried for dragging Kuroko into this. In return, he gently grasped back his small hand as if it was natural for them to do so.

Holding onto Midorima's hand Kuroko then looked up at the other "I already said I would so it's fine Midorima-San. I have never walked in them so if Midorima-San could help it would be nice" thinking of the heels Kuroko looked at Midorima and thought it would at least make him not as small as he already was. "How long until we get to the salon?" Kuroko asked, it would be really weird seeing what he could potentially look as a girl.

"I will always be beside you, Kuroko... And to answer your question, we are almost there. The salon is owned by my stylist here in Tokyo and he also owns a boutique so he is the best person to arrange everything." Midorima said, stopping in front of a sophisticated style salon shop. They were greeted by the stylist himself who is an 'Okama' (A male who crossdresses as female) and gave Midorima a hug. He returned the hug before introducing Kuroko. "This is Kuroko Tetsuya, my partner for this evening's ball. I know you will do a great job with this." He said and as his stylist studies Kuroko's appearance, he was able to pick up ideas for the dress he will wear and what to put for make up.

"Thank you" Kuroko said before they went inside the salon. Looking around Kuroko could instantly tell it was a high class business, Kuroko would probably never in his life be able to afford to go here. Being introduced to the stylist Kuroko looked and bowed in respect to the male not needing to talk seen as Midorima had introduced him. "It's a pleasure to meet you" he said simply not wanting to be rude to the person who will be working on him. Seeing the stylist Kuroko could tell why he was in that line of work, and why Midorima trusted him to work his magic on Kuroko.

"Ah! I got it~ I think I know what would be his dress and hairstyle- I mean wig~ leave it to me, Shintaro-chan and I'll make sure Kuroko-chan here will be the most beautiful lady of the night~ Come to think of it I have never seen a boy who is so adorable before~Now come! We'll fix you when there is still time~" The stylist delightfully said as he took Kuroko's arm, leaving Midorima on the spot. He just let the two discuss what would be the color of his wig, the dress and the heels he will be wearing. It was almost one thirty in the afternoon and Midorima decided to buy a take out food for Kuroko as his stylist fixes him. His own suit already arrived in his suite so he has no problem in wearing them later on. The party will start at five and he was sure that the make up will take longer.

Being taken by the arm Kuroko looked at Midorima then back as he didn't want to bump into anything as he walked. Talking to the stylist they decided a long blue wig to match Kuroko's already blue eyebrows, it seemed easier to blend some of Kuroko's hair in it as well seen as it was a decent length. The make up wasn't going to be outgoing as most females wore but it was going to be subtle and using his large eyes as the main focus point on his face. The dress was going to be a simple white dress with lace on the bottom of the dress, it wasn't going to be a tight dress seen as Kuroko didn't have the natural curves a woman had but it wasn't fully loose. Doing the make up first Kuroko sat in the chair and kept his eyes clothes as the make up was being put on.

Two hours had passed and Kuroko just finished with the make up. The stylists made sure that the make up will compliment Kuroko's soft and smooth skin and it won't be smeared up so easily so it took him time to put it. He haven't even wore the wig and dress so he knew it's going to be bit longer so he excuses himself. "Um. Kuroko, I'll be stopping by at my hotel first to take a shower and get ready too.. I brought you your favorite drink and some snacks if you got hungry so I'll be placing it here. Will that be okay if I leave first? I'll come back once you are done." He said as he places his hand on Kuroko's. As much as he wanted to stay longer and watch Kuroko being fixed up as a female, he needed to prepare himself too.

Two hours. Two whole hours had passed and Kuroko now was regretting his decisions, is this what famous people went through every day to get ready for anything? Kuroko felt more drained being sat in the chair doing nothing then getting a group of kids to sit in a circle after school had finished. Kuroko hadn't even finished his whole transformation which meant he had still got a lot longer to go before he could be free from the confindement of the chair. Seeing Midorima come in Kuroko felt happy that he had stayed when he could have just gone. "Thank you Midorima-san, of course you can go i'm surprised you stayed" kuroko got the drink and started to drink it happily as the stylist started to finish off his eye makeup once he had settled back down again. Once the stylist had finished the make up Kuroko opened his eyes and carried on drinking as he was told once he had finished eating he would put the dress on and then the wig then some lipstick last.

Midorima nodded and left the salon, leaving Kuroko under the hands of his stylist. He trust his stylist enough so he believes that everything will be fine and it won't strain Kuroko. As Midorima came back to his suite, he took a warm shower, brushed his teeth and came out. He wondered if a beautiful corsage will compliment Kuroko's image so he ordered one through online. It's a white rose with two dark blue roses that was made into corsage for the wrist. Just looking at the blue rose makes him remember of Kuroko's beautiful eyes.  
Midorima wore his tuxedo and decided to use a contacts instead of wearing his glasses. Without his glasses, it makes his face look more handsome.  
It was already a quarter before five so he decided to leave his suite. He was holding his BMW i8's key along with the corsage that he ordered. It's like a prom date but a very formal one. He got into the elevator so that he'll go to the underground parking lot to fetch his car and drove out of the hotel. Midorima made his way back to the salon and people keeps on looking at him as he stepped out of the car. The finally realized that it's him, the musician Midorima Shintaro so lots of people are starting to gather outside the salon. He was looking for Kuroko but it seems that he was still dressing up so he patiently waited on the couch while the people are taking pictures of him from the outside.

Watching Midorima leave Kuroko finished off the snacks then got up off the chair and walked into the changing rooms, the dress was already hung up for Kuroko. Closing the curtain behind him Kuroko looked at the dress and thought it was incredibly pretty, and he would get to wear it. Stripping out of his clothes Kuroko looked down at his legs and was kind of glad be barely grew hair as it would mean he would of had to spend hours getting rid of the hair. Slipping on the dress Kuroko zipped it up from the side and then took off his socks off. "Okama-san, i have the dress on" he said and watched as the stylist came in with the wig and some other bits and bats to get all of Kuroko's hair out of the way.

After having the wig put on and the ends flattened down Kuroko slipped on the heels then stood up and felt himself wobble. "Ah... I know feel sorry for females who wear heels a lot..." He said and with the help of Okama started to walk around. Hearing the door open Okama said it was Midorima and it was time for his grand enterance. Slowly Kuroko pushed the curtain to the side then carefully walked out and saw Midorima sat down on the coach. He looked really handome in the suit, seeing Midorima without glasses was strange at first but as Kuroko got more used to it he had to look away or else he would just be staring all night. "Hello Midorima-san" he said and slowly made his way over to stand in front of the musician.

Midorima sat quietly and was feeling a bit irritated on the people outside the salon. Even the other hairstylists were ogling at him even though they already know that their friend stylist is Midorima's personal stylist, they are still in awe and kept on gazing at him. It was until the curtain from the dressing area opened, revealing Kuroko in a white, simple yet gorgeous dress. Midorima, as if in slow-mo, stood up with agape mouth. The dress reveals more of his unblemished shoulders and neck down to his arms. The blue wig ends up to his slim waist that was curled down to its tips, complimenting his normal hair colour and most especially his eyes. The dress ends up on his knees with laces on it. But this one made Midorima more amazed- Kuroko is wearing a white yet simple heels. And he managed to stand and walk slightly with it. But overall, Midorima was astounded on his spot. Who would have known that Kuroko would look so beautiful as a female. "W-Wow... Kuroko... You look amazing.. And beautiful.." Midorima couldn't find words to describe Kuroko at the moment because he was struck by the smaller male's beauty.

Kuroko watched Midorima's reaction and couldn't help but look away as a blush came to his cheeks, it was embarrasing getting those comments dressed as a girl. "Thank you Midorima-san" he said and walked over to Midorima and stood next to him still a bit embarrassed. "Midorima-san looks handsome" he said then looked outside and saw the people outside and was a bit shocked they where there. "Are those Midorima-san's fans?" He asked and turned to look at the musician, this could end up bad... People will be questioning who he was. Well not he, who she saw. Kuroko was definitely not ready to be in the spotlight yet. He never wanted to have any attention on him, he wasn't made to be out in the sun he was meant to be in the back as the shadow and Kuroko was perfectly fine with it.

"Th-Thank you... But really, you look so beautiful and I can't even tell that you are a guy." Midorima said, admiring the blush that grew on Kuroko's cheeks, making his face glow a bit. The taller male nodded at his stylist for a good job and even the okama was twirling in happiness. "Ah! This is for you.." He said as he took the smaller male's hand and tied the blue and white rose corsage on his wrist. "I kind of think that the blue rose reminds me of you so I got this for you-" He said, smiling at Kuroko.  
Flashes of cameras and reporters suddenly appeared outside. It was going bad. He took Kuroko's hand and lead themselves inside the salon so that they can hide from the eyes that were looking at them. "I'll call my manager and have my personal bodyguards here. I am sorry, Kuroko..I-I didn't know the news will spread so quickly like this." He said, feeling guilty although he didn't let go of the other male's hand.

"Well at least okama-san did a good job then" watching Midorima put something around his wrist Kuroko looked and saw the corsage "its really nice. Thank you Midorima-san, i really appreciate it" being dragged Kuroko was glad they got away from the camera's "well Midorima-san is popular after all" kuroko held Midorima's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before he twiddled some of the wig. "The wig must be expensive... It feels like real hair" kuroko looked at Midorima as he stopped playing with the hair. "When will we be going to the party?" He asked and let his head fall slightly to the side.

Fortunately, Kuroko wasn't that bothered with the people outside in fact he was busy inspecting himself and his wig. "Err... Yes.. It looks real and I think it suits you better.." He said, smiling at his 'partner' for the evening. "Well, my manager and the guards will be here- oh! They are now here. Don't let go of my hand, alright? We will pass through the crowd then to the car with the help of the guards." Midorima said after he spotted his manager waving at him outside the hair salon. He thanked his stylist before leading themselves outside with two huge looking bouncers pushing the crowd away from them as they passes the very loud crowd, wanting to touch them as possible. Midorima clasped his partner's hand tight so that he wouldn't let go off him by accident. Finally, they arrived at his parked BMW and opened the door for Kuroko so that he'll get in first before him.

Everything seemed to move quickly in Kuroko's eye, one moment he was just enjoying himself and then next he had his eyes closed as he could feel flashes of light being directed at him. Covering his eyes with his free hand he moved as quickly as he could in the heels so that he wasn't left behind by Midorima and bombarded with questions about who he was and what his relationship with Midoirma was. Seeing the door opened Kuroko thanked Midoirma and then got into the car and shuffled over so Midorima could get in as well without walking around and then sighed. Feeling the weight of what had happened float off his shoulders Kuroko sighed happily and leaned back in the seat. "There was quiet a lot of people outside.

Even as they got inside the car, the crowd followed them, still taking pictures of him and Kuroko. "You're most welcome but for now- we should get out of here." He said as he drove off quickly, leaving the crowd behind. He was sure that on the next day, his face and Kuroko's will be on the headlines. "I'm-I'm sorry that I dragged you into this, Kuroko.. Are you alright? Were you hurt?" He asked the smaller male beside him. Despite passing through the crowd, Kuroko maintained his calm posture which was amazing. If it's happy, he'll be pissed off.

Before Midorima set off Kuroko quickly but his belt on and looked at Midorima. "I am, a little bit shocked at the all the lights and people but i'm okay, no i wasn't hurt" finishing off answering the questions Kuroko looked out the window and watched the scenery go past. The worlds they lived in was so diffent, one was simple while the other had been bright. Not by choice after all there was way to many camera's around.

Midorima could only smile at the male who-appears-to-be-a-female beside him as he drove to where the event is going to be held. The tallest tower in Tokyo bright lights can be seen from they were as he drove towards the place. "We are almost there, Kuroko.. You can ignore them if the people tried to strike up conversation with you especially that you are my partner and I know that they will be nosy and started asking you about your personal life. And of course, what you are to me." He said as he stopped in front of the building where they were greeted by the valet. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for Kuroko but then again, there were cameramen, reporters plus fans. Fans of the celebrities invited and of course his.

 **Tetsu Tśubäkį Kurokochii** As the building came into view Kuroko couldn't help but awe at the height of it. This was it, this was the time he had to start acting and get ready to lie to loads of people. "Thank you Midorima-san" kuroko was going to ask what he should say if people ask what their relationship was but didn't have time as they had to get out the car. Looking at the door Kuroko breathed out then got out once Midorima opened the door he got himself out and stood up straight looking at the camera's with a gentle smile. He had to act the part to not let Midorima down and cause him any hassle. Seeing where they should head Kuroko took a hold of Midorima's arm to help keep him stable and started to walk to the door.

As expected, Midorima caught most of the attention as he stepped out of his car and moved to open the door for Kuroko. Well, this time it was unexpected, as Kuroko stepped out of the car, the people surrounding them got their eyes towards 'her'. Cameras, fans and whoever was present in that place was ogling at Kuroko. It kind of irritated him because he doesn't want Kuroko to be fully exposed to everyone yet here he was, looking so beautiful in front of everyone. Although there was a tinge of pride that he was feeling because out of most females present in the party, Kuroko's simplicity yet gorgeous appearance is the best than all of them.  
The two were greeted by Midorima's parents as he gently hugged his mother and then father until his mother shrieked a little at Kuroko's presence beside him. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you were there, Miss." Midorima's mother apologetically said to Kuroko before continuing after noticing that Kuroko is his son's partner, "Shintaro-chan, why didn't you mention anything about this beautiful lady here? Care to introduce us to the fine lady partner of yours?" She said with a smirk on her face as if she was so happy that her son finally met someone as his girlfriend

All the lights were getting to Kuroko and he could hear numerous questions being thrown at him but he only smiled and ignored them. As they walked Kuroko was surprised when they suddenly stopped and Midorima was hugging a woman. Looking Kuroko noticed they looked similar and then figured it was Midorima's parents and lightly smiled, only known each other over a day and he was already meeting the parents. This was a huge step for Kuroko's heart as he wasn't sure how he should be taking this. Hearing Midoirma's mother shriek Kuroko flinched a bit at the noised then was going to ask if she was okay then realised he was the reason she had made the sound. "It's fine Midorima-san, i'm used to the reaction. I'm Kuroko Tetsuna" Kuroko said in a bit of a softer and higher voice than his own but still made it sound natural thanks to his years of singing. The reason Kuroko also changed his name was because it would be very obvious it was a males name where as Tetsuna sounded more like a females name. Dread started to well up in Kuroko as he was pretty much lying to his intrests parents and he wasn't enjoying the feeling. The real mystery was how they would go about how they met if it was to come up, saying they met yesterday was not the best answer and wouldn't impress anybody in the room.

As he was busy giving his parents a hug as his greeting after not seeing them for two weeks, he heard his mother shrieked in surprise. Midorima quickly looked for his partner but as he was about to speak, he was quickly cut off by his mother, asking him to introduce 'her'. He was feeling bad for lying to his parents but he'll apologize later on once everything was settled. And as he was about to speak again, he was cut off by Kuroko who introduced himself as 'Kuroko Tetsuna'. Fortunately, Kuroko has a quick thinking and immediately made up a name to introduce. "Y-Yeah.. Mom, Dad, she is Kuroko Tetsuna.. M-My- friend." He said, getting embarrassed and nervous at the same time.  
"Nice to meet you too, Tetsuna-chan.. I am Shintaro-chan's mother and this is his father.. You can call me-hmmm- kaa-chan and tou-chan if you want~" His mother said to Kuroko and Midorima could only feel a little panicky because his mother is a bit extroverted than his father. "M-Mom, let's get inside, shall we? We might miss something if we stay here any further.." Midorima said making up excuses as he gently pushed his mother and father forward so that they can go inside already. He was feeling really bad or Kuroko.

Kuroko lightly smiled and found it amusing Midorima getting called Shintaro-chan. It was nice seeing how friendly Midorima's mother was to him who was practically a stranger. "Thank you Kaa-chan" kuroko said and smiled sweetly and followed them inside. Looking around the building Kuroko could definitely tell it was high class, the decorations where immaculate. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room and it was obvious it costed more than Kuroko's whole life. Looking around the room was partially bare but did have seatings around the edges near the walls which where filled with paintings. It was such a completely different world and it was getting to Kuroko's head a bit.

Walking around with a glass in his hand was Kuroko Masahiko. He had a natural low presence with a blank facade, and wasn't a tall man but he was a bit built as he didn't want to appear weak infront of his business partners. Taking a glass of champage off one of the trays that were handed out Masahiko started to talk to a few people and shaking hands evey so often. After a bit he had started to hear news that the Midorima's were here and their son had brought a guest as well with him. Twirling his liquid he definitely wanted to meet the Midorima's and make an acquaintance with them.

Midorima let his parents get inside first so that he can assist Kuroko just in case he is tired walking around with those heels. Although those heels looks perfect on his slim legs, Kuroko is still a man. With one hand of Kuroko clutched on his arm, they lead themselves inside as they were greeted by butlers. Bright lights, soft sound of music and high class people were chattering. Midorima was used to this kind of gathering and he only agreed to come because his mother said so. His own parents were now conversing with other people until he spotted the president of the company himself. "Hmm.. That is the CEO, Kuroko." He said to his partner, pointing at the middle aged man from afar. But something feels off at the moment. Just when he gazes at the middle aged man, something is ringing in his head that this man is familiar for him. Not because he too was popular but he thinks that he already met him somewhere else.

Thanking Midorima for helping him Kuroko held onto the others arm finding it was getting a bit harder to walk now, he should of taken them off in the car while he had the chance. Kuroko looked at all the people and found it amazing how many people there were and it seemed a lot calmer than lower class parties. Looking at the man Kuroko nodded "Oh right, he's a lot different to what i expected" Kuroko said and then felt his feet starting to hurt a lot more. "I'm going to sit down for a bit Midorima-san, my feet are hurting" He let go of Midorima's arm and went over to seats and sat down letting his feet rest as someone came over and handed him some champage which he accepted and sipped carefully not wanting to drink to quickly.

After finishing talking to some other people Masahiko decided to and mingle with the Midorima's. As he walked over he noticed the son was on his own then made a detour to go and speak to him instead. "Midorima-kun" He said and stood in front of the man. "It's a pleasure to meet you i am Masahiko, i have been wanting to meet you for some time" He said and handed out his hand so they both could shake hands.

Midorima was approached by some people after pointing to Kuroko who the said man was but Kuroko was feeling uncomfortable and that his feet were already hurting from those heels so he went over to the seats on his own. He was about to follow and tend on Kuroko but due to slight irritation from these fellow 'visitors' aka the invited media who keeps on asking him who the girl was, he snapped and told them to leave him alone. They finally left him alone since he was feeling bad on Kuroko's situation and as he was going to approach him again, it was the time that he heard a slight gruffy voice calling him. It was the company's president. Midorima politely bowed at him before taking his hand. Great, another one to deal with. But this man has an overflowing aura that was similar to someone he knows? "Nice to meet you too, Masahiko-san." He said, feeling a little curious on the man in front of him.

While Midorima was getting upset Kuroko was feeling pretty comfortable, his feet were starting to hurt less and he was tempted to take his shoes off but then it wouldn't look right in front all the people. Sipping his drink he got his phone out and texted his mum saying he would be home late as he ended up at a party. The phone he was using was the one Midorima had gotten him, he didn't want to show up with a flip phone and he had to at least use the phone seen as Midorima went out of his way to get it. Putting his phone away Kuroko saw Midorima's mum sit with him and they had a gentle conversation about random things that came up.

Masahiro nodded and shook his hand then put it in his pocket. "How has it been back in Japan? I saw how well your tour went and the sales were indeed very high. Midorima-kun must be very pleased with himself" lifting the drink to his lips he took a small sip. "I was going to ask about your partner but that's been the topic of the whole night so far so i wont get involved in the matter" Masahiko wasn't one to pride in people's personal life especially after how bad his had been years ago.

"I-It was good.. A bit tiring but it was worth it." Midorima responded as he was handed a champagne drink by the waiter who just approached him. He took one so that it wouldn't be awkward for the man in front of him. "About her- uhh- she's my friend. But I think that's what Tetsuna thinks.." He said with a smile and his cheeks were burning up. Somehow, Midorima feels comfortable talking to him. Maybe because there was something familiar with the man? He can't tell but right now he's happy that they were talking about Tetsuna and as what the president says, he don't meddle on people's personal lives which was a relief.

"Tetsuna-chaaan~ Mind if I sit with you?" Midorima's mother asked Kuroko yet she just sat without letting the 'female' respond first. "Since it's our first time meeting with each other, my son haven't mention one thing about you and it's making me curious. Are you two dating? Because I will be happy to have you as my daughter-in-law!" She exclaimed happily but she was suddenly hushed by her husband. She quickly retorted that she was just happy talking to 'Tetsuna' and told him to leave them for a while. With that, the father cowers a little due to his wife's behaviour.

"Living as a musician is hard, but it is worh while. My ex-wife was the same when i met her" Masahiko said and looked around the room. "She was a brilliant musician and a beauty to watch on stage, It's a shame she stopped playing" Masahiko missed his ex-wife but he couldn't give her what she needed from him so watching her leave was the best option for her even though it hurt him the most. "I hope she had found happiness" Looking at Tetsuna he noticed she had the same colour as his ex. "Huh? Do you like Tetsuna-san? she looks a delightful woman, you two would suit well together" Masahiko said and with his free hand patted Midorima's shoulder.

'Tetsuna' looked at Midorima's mum and only got to lightly smile before she sat down. "We aren't dating Kaa-san, but i am quiet interested in Midorima-san" Kuroko said and felt himself blush having admitted that he liked the other male then looked away. This was embarrasing, even more than the fact he was sat here in a dress. "So Kaa-san, how long have you and tou-san been together for?" He was curious about the others life.

"I-Is that so? I-I do plan on asking 'her' when the time comes.." Midorima honestly responded. If only they knew who is behind Tetsuna without hiding from anyone. Midorima wants Kuroko to be recognized by his work and not just by disguise. As he gazes to where Kuroko was, he was currently talking to his mother which was a relief since he thought the party might bore Kuroko. "Err... About your ex wife- she's a musician too? Well, Tetsuna is one.. She did mentioned to me that she has a mom who is a former musician and that's all she said about her personal life. Though I am curious on who her father was.." He said to the man before taking a sip of his champagne.  
"Is that so, my dear? Well, My two thumbs up for you both to be honest~ So hurry up and just be together!" She shamelessly exclaimed although she was really happy to hear that Tetsuna likes his son. She was also sure that her son likes her back since he don't usually hang out with females not even the actresses that were getting paired up with him. She thought something is wrong with his son at first because of his somehow aloof nature. "To answer your question about me and tou-chan? Well, we've been together for 25 years~ Since we both took medicine as our degree and coincidentally plays piano, we fell in love with each other and after two years, little Shintaro came to our lives~" Midorima's mother happily told Tetsuna about her precious family.

"Well better sooner than later, wouldn't want someone else to take her" Masahiko lightly smiled and finished off his champagne and got another one and handed the glass to a servant when they came around. "So Tetsuna doesn't know who her father is? I have a son who i've never properly met. I could hardly be there when he was born as i was so busy with work but i do regret my actions as i could be here tonight with a family at my side" Masahiko sighed and looked around the room once again to see if there was any people he hadn't spoken to yet. He was enjoying his chat with Midorima but he did have a reputation to uphold.

Tetsuya smiled more at the fact Midorima's parents were happy for him to be with their son, but it also hurt because they weren't saying yes to him they were saying yes to her. What she think if her son went out with a guy instead of a girl? Would they be upset? He could never tell what people's reactions would be. "I'm glad you're both happy together and have been together for so long" Hearing how long they had been together as a couple it made Kuroko think if himself and Midorima got together would they be together for that long? He wanted it to happen.

Midorima was feeling something-not right at the moment. Regarding about this man he was talking to and Kuroko. He was no investigator but why was he feeling that there is something going on yet he can't pick up the right word but this time he didn't mention anything to the president that 'Tetsuna'/Kuroko did mentioned that he didn't met his biological father properly. Her mother told him that he left them because of his father's busy life. Midorima was rooted on his spot, deep in thought as he traces both of the persons' life story. But it was no time to be just standing there because Kuroko probably needs him. "Err, I think there are still other guests that wants to talk to you, Masahiko-san." He said to the older man.

"You know what will makes me more happy? Is my son finding his true love.. No matter what he chooses, As long as he is happy, I'll be more happy to see my son with such genuine smile on his face. I've been feeling worried about him lately. He doesn't open up much about his interest and only focuses on music and work than personal life. I want someone to be by his side. To make him really happy." Midorima's mother opened up and this time her tone was calm and not excited unlike before. She was looking at his son who was talking to the president of the company.

Masahiko nodded "We shall have to speak another time Midorima-kun" Masahiko said then started to walk when one of the business partners called out for him but called him Kuroko instead of Masahiko like Midorima had used. Walking over to the man they got into a pleasant conversation about what they had been up to since their last meeting.

Kuroko listened to Midorima's mum and his smile dropt to his natural facade and Kuroko couldn't help but feel a bit sad for Midorima that he hadn't been opening up as much. "Kaa-san truly does love Midorima-san, a parents love can never be forgotten. My mother must hope the same for me as well. I hope Midorima-san will and get to smile for you more often" Kuroko said and sipped his drink, he could probably start walking around again seen as his feet were feeling fine now and no longer in pain.

As he was about to leave and go to where Kuroko and mother was, Midorima was once again frozen on his spot as he heard other person called out 'Kuroko', referring to Masahiko. Meaning that Masahiko's last name is Kuroko. There aren't any Kurokos around "W-W-What?" Midorima was surprised after hearing the president's last name. He couldn't even approach back because the older man was now surrounded by other guests. The only thing he could right now is to walk back to Kuroko, contemplating whether he will tell him or not.  
"I love my son and family so much. That's what a mother is supposed to do, right? To worry and take care for her family. His father feels the same as mine yet he doesn't have the courage to ask his son about it. Most likely because of Shintaro-chan's busy schedule and ours at the same time, we don't have that much time to have a family gathering and talk about it." She only said with a smile on her face. "Well, here comes my son... But- is he okay?" She asked since she saw the reaction of his son like he was not in his self

Kuroko nodded in response to Midorima's mother and found her to be a utterly lovely person to talk to, while she was abit over the top she was a genuienly nice person to talk to. "It's a shame you all don't get to see one another much but it must make seeing one another a special occasion?" He was glad that he got to see his mother, even if it wasn't long he still liked seeing her on a night after she finished work and his step-dad would be making dinner for them seen as mum would be too tired to do it. They had a happy family and Kuroko didn't want to change that but it was nice seeing that while Kaa-san was busy she still loved her son more than anything. Speaking of the son Kuroko looked at Midoirma and blinked a few times at the face the other was pulling. "I'm not too sure... Midorima-san? Are you okay?" He asked and then stood up and got the other to sit down on the seats next to his mother than he sat down himself. Midorima looked like he had seen a ghost and at least this time he wasn't the cause of it.

He was greeted by Kuroko himself and even stood up for him to sit down. He took the smaller male's offer and just sit beside his mother. "I-I'm fine.. What about you? You look-flustered?" He said, diverting the attention towards 'Tetsuna'. His mind was still busy contemplating whether he should ask Kuroko right now with his mother present in between them or not. "Did you two eat already? I can get something for you two-" Midorima asked the two 'females' as he pulled the other chair so that Kuroko can sit too. It was shameless of him to let himself sit on Kuroko's chair just like that.

"It's fine, my dear~ In fact I ate dinner before getting here. I should go beside your father now and you two should enjoy the evening, alright?" Midorima happily said before giving her son a kiss on his forehead before heading to where her husband was.

 _The last part was my response. Constructive criticism would do!_


End file.
